vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slag (IDW)
|-|Robot Form= |-|Triceratops Form= Summary Slag (aka Slug) is the Dinobot most likely to live up to the team's bad reputation. Slag is surly, mean-spirited, nasty, and disturbingly violent, to the point where it really is a wonder he's not a Decepticon. Slag will fight anyone, over anything, at the drop of a microchip, and fight dirty. Slag enjoys nothing more than reducing his enemies to pools of molten metal with his fire-breath (and he's more than willing to include annoying Autobots on that list). None of the Dinobots really like Optimus Prime, but he and Sludge share an especially intense dislike of him. But it's not just Prime's orders he questions. He'll even mouth off at Grimlock every now and then, but somehow does not end up as scrap or lunch. Slag's bad attitude means the rest of the Autobot forces are unlikely to come to his aid when he bites off more than he can chew. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Slag, Slug Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Well over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Cybertronian, Dinobot, Dynobot, Autobot, Gladiator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Fire Manipulation (In Triceratops Mode, he can breathe fire through his mouth), Transformation (Into a tank or a Triceratops, or a dragon. In addition to this, Slag can scan anything and turn into it after he does so, be it organic or inorganic), Large Size (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Slag is an adept swordsman and has shown that he can use ranged weapons), Breath Attack, Extreme Longevity, Size Manipulation (When Slag changes into a Triceratops or a dragon, his size increases greatly), Martial Arts Mastery (Being a gladiator, Slag is an adept hand-to-hand combatant. He also regularly sparred with Grimlock), Berserk Mode, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Slag has walked through fire on multiple occasions with no ill-effect), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Equal to Grimlock, has harmed Bludgeon on several occasions) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Equal to Grimlock, caught Optimus Prime off guard) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Slag is considered to be one of the strongest Autobots, with most only putting him behind Grimlock) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Has harmed Grimlock, Shockwave, and Optimus Prime) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Equal to, likely stronger than Grimlock, took hits from Shockwave) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Like most Cybertronians, Slag cannot tire physically) Range: Extended melee range, several tens of meters with his gun Standard Equipment: *Sword *Gun Intelligence: Average. Slag is a ruthless combatant who cares very little about anything else. Because of this, he knows next to nothing outside of fighting. Weaknesses: Slag is known to go into berserker-like rages during a fight. While he's raging, he uses very little thought in any of his actions, making him liable to most attacks. He also tends to anger those he spends time with, potentially ruining friendships or creating enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gladiators Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:IDW Publishing Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Berserkers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters